Holding out For A Hero
by Skyshadow
Summary: Songfic. Squirrelflight must choose between Brambleclaw and Ashfur, but will Tigerclaw's past affect her choice?


_**Songfic: "Holding Out for a Hero"**_

* * *

****

Squirrelflight looked at Brambleclaw. The dark tabby's head hung low and his amber eyes glared at his large paws.

_'Probably thinking about his half-brother, Hawkfrost!'_ The ginger she-cat thought, She thought some more and padded over to Ashfur, and sat with him. But, he was talking to Brightheart and Cloudtail. She interrupted them and cuddled next to Ashfur, who seemed quite glad for the comfort and he licked her head. Squirrelflight looked back at her old friend who was looking at her, but turned quickly. She grinned.

"_Where have all the good men gone,_

_And where are all the gods?_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules,_

_To fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need..."_

She spat at him, and cuddled more up to Ashfur, grooming his fur in boredom, his pelt was warm and silver in the moon light, The cats got up and Squirrelflight went with the dark warrior into the warrior's den. She looked at Brambleclaw who was still lost in thoughts.

"_I need a hero,_

_I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night,_

_He's gotta be strong,_

_And he's gotta be fast,_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight,_

_I need a hero,_

_I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light,_

_He's gotta be sure,_

_And it's gotta be soon,_

_And he's gotta be larger than life,"_

Squirrelflight's eyes dropped as Ashfur began licking her fur. Brambleclaw wasn't paying attention._ 'It's for the best, he's mouse-brained anyways...' _But after their long journey, how could they fight like this, and where did these strong feelings for Ashfur come from, too.

"_Somewhere after midnight,_

_In my wildest fantasy,_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach,_

_There's someone reaching back for me,_

_Racing on the thunder end, rising with the heat,_

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet."_

'But, it's for the best right? Ashfur is a hundred times better than that old fox dung.' Squirrelflight thought.But Brambleclaw has always been there for her in times of need, the dark ginger cat sighed. While she was lying against Ashfur, she could feel his heart beat with hers.

"_I need a hero,_

_I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night,_

_He's gotta be strong,_

_And he's gotta be fast,_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight,_

_I need a hero,_

_I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light,_

_He's gotta be sure,_

_And it's gotta be soon,_

_And he's gotta be larger than life,"_

Squirrelflight sighed, her heart ached. Sorreltail also came over to comfort her, warming up the chill in her heart as she looked through the ferns to see Brambleclaw, scratching at dirt.

"_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above,_

_out where the lightning splits the sea,_

_I would swear that there's someone somewhere, watching me,_

_Through the wind end the chill and the rain,_

_And the storm and the flood, _

_I can feel his approach ,_

_Like the fire in my blood..."_

A cloud passed over the moon and all was dark, about everyone in the cliff camp was asleep, But not Squirrelflight. She pushed her way out of the den and her ginger pelt turned dark blue. Amber eyes were in the distance and she padded over to the twin moons. They looked upon her with joy and disappointment.

"_I need a hero,_

_I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night,_

_He's gotta be strong,_

_And he's gotta be fast,_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight,_

_I need a hero,_

_I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light,_

_He's gotta be sure,_

_And it's gotta be soon,_

_And he's gotta be larger than life,"_

She stared at him for a while a sat next to him. He licked her head and they stared at one another's eyes, locked. The cloud snuggling the moon passed and the young gingershe-cat gasped. For she did not see the cat she loved, but instead she saw one she hated, Hawkfrost. She bounded away, with a flash of a whisker, Brambleclaw cried out. Yowling, he left the camp to kill something to keep his mind off things.

"_Where have all the good men gone?"_


End file.
